


Plans for an Over-Crowded Under-Tree

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Christmas [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Kazukoh plans out her gifts to her friends
Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576981





	Plans for an Over-Crowded Under-Tree

I’ve always loved giving gifts more than receiving non-food gifts. But the past couple of years I hadn’t really gotten to do a good, proper gift exchange.

This has to change.

My now-girlfriend and I had been planning exactly what to get for our Krewemates, and one of my other friends.

We’ve come up with a new cooking tool for our Krewe Chief, as she would often cook for everyone. I already had ideas for said girlfriend.

We’re working on a carrying case for a tar elemental that follows another Krewemate around. And the perfectionist in our small close-knit ‘family’, we’d find something challenging to replicate as candy.

For the two men, we’re getting the other Golemancer some tools used to work on older Golems, since he has one from pre-surface life that is shockingly still working. For our security guard, I might get him a recipe book or something, since he also likes to cook from time to time. One other Krewemate would appeal to his…other interest.

And while it took a lot of asking, since I don’t know him as well, my one acquaintance is going to get some homemade rice treats made by my girlfriend, and my tailor is going to get some Elonian silk.

I sure don’t know what I might be getting this year, but I honestly don’t care. I just want to see the looks on their faces when they open theirs.

After all, Wintersday is a season of giving.


End file.
